prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
OMG!2 The Top 50 Incidents in WCW History
OMG! 2 The Top 50 Incidents in WCW Histor is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about WCW. Disc 1 CoboChaos • October 29, 1995 Lost in Cleveland • April 1993 n.W.....NO ! • January 13, 1997 Jericho's Challenge • November 9, 1998 Litigation • July 9, 2000 Chucky • October 12, 1998 Parking Lot Mess • July 29, 1996 Russo • April 10, 2000 Goldberg Dome • July 6, 1998 Shockmaster • August 18, 1993 Demolition • September 27, 1999 Garbage • December 18, 1995 Movie Magic • June 1993 Russo Wins World Title • September 25, 2000 Double Feature • November 17, 1997 Piledriver • May 7, 1989 Scaffold • November 27, 1986 Bad Goldberg? • June 11, 2000 Who is the Third Man? • July 7, 1996 Cruiserweight Showcase • October 26, 1997 The Debut • September 4, 1995 Surprise Purchase • March 26, 2001 Chest Protector • March 29, 1999 Forklift Match • August 13, 2000 Helicopter • March 16, 1998 Parody • September 1, 1997 World Champion Actor • April 26, 2000 Electric Chair • October 27, 1991 “I Quit” • November 28, 1985 Junkyard Brawl • July 11, 1999 Stir Crazy • April 1999 Human Torch • June 11, 2000 Powerbomb • June 16, 1996 La Parka • July 7, 1997 Trailblazer • August 2, 1992 Masked Luchador • May 17, 1998 To Streak? Or not to Streak? • December 27, 1998 Pinata • November 15, 1999 Finger Poke of Doom • January 4, 1999 The Worm • March 16, 1997 King of the Road • March 19, 1995 Outside Invasion • May 27, 1996 Caged Horsemen • September 29, 1985 Canadian Hacksaw • September 17, 2000 Ambush • October 25, 1986 Who Better than Kanyon? • May 7, 2000 Warrior • August 17, 1998 49ers Match • October 2, 2000 RoboCop • May 19, 1990 The Decision • March 16, 1997 Disc 2 Scaffold Match The Road Warriors vs. The Midnight Express Starrcade • November 27, 1986 The Return of Robocop Capital Combat • May 19, 1990 Chamber of Horrors Match Sting, El Gigante & The Steiner Brothers vs. Big Van Vader, Diamond Studd, Cactus Jack & Abdullah The Butcher Halloween Havoc • October 27, 1991 Super Grudge Match Cactus Jack vs. Big Van Vader WCW Saturday Night • April 24, 1993 King of the Road Match Dustin Rhodes vs. The Blacktop Bully Uncensored • March 19, 1995 Sumo Monster Truck Match Hulk Hogan vs. The Giant Halloween Havoc • October 29, 1995 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Hulk Hogan vs. The Giant Halloween Havoc • October 29, 1995 Scott Hall Appears on Monday Nitro Nitro • May 27, 1996 Eric Bischoff Has an Answer for The Outsiders Great American Bash • June 16, 1996 Disc 3 Kevin Nash & Scott Hall vs. Sting, Lex Luger, Macho Man Randy Savage Bash at the Beach • July 7, 1996 Sting Chooses WCW Uncensored • March 16, 1997 La Parka vs. Macho Man Randy Savage Nitro • July 7, 1997 nWo Parody of the 4 Horsemen Nitro • September 1, 1997 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs. Goldberg Nitro • July 6, 1998 Chucky Interrupts Rick Steiner Nitro • October 12, 1998 Goldberg Spears Bret Hart Nitro • March 29, 1999 Vince Russo Hits the Reset Button Nitro • April 10, 2000 Human Torch Match Sting vs. Vampiro Great American Bash • June 11, 2000 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Jeff Jarrett vs. Kevin Nash Great American Bash • June 11, 2000 Judy Bagwell on a Forklift Match Buff Bagwell vs. Kanyon New Blood Rising • August 13, 2000 Steel Cage Match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Booker T vs. Vince Russo Nitro • September 25, 2000 San Francisco 49ers Match for the Vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship Booker T vs. Jeff Jarrett Nitro • October 2, 2000 Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *WCW External links * Profile at Amazon.com Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases